


Wolfstar

by Bravo_angel, WTF HP Adventurers 2021 (HP_Adventurers)



Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2021: Визуал R-NC-21 [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blood, Collage, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Tumblr, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:53:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29740416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bravo_angel/pseuds/Bravo_angel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HP_Adventurers/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Adventurers%202021
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2021: Визуал R-NC-21 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185476
Kudos: 9
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: Визуал от М до E 2021





	Wolfstar

|   
  
---|---  
  
[**Открыть в полном размере**](https://funkyimg.com/i/3b9Tq.png)

| 

[**Открыть в полном размере**](https://funkyimg.com/i/3b9Tp.png)  
  
  


    

[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29735691) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29736561) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29736879) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29736762) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29740626)  
[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29740809) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29741133) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29737020) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29737170) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29739954)  
[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29741430) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29737326) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29740416) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29737437)  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
